In connection with certain metal containers (e.g., foodstuff containers such as food cans, fluid containers such as beer cans or soda cans, etc.), coatings are often applied to a surface of the containers (e.g., a bottom surface, and/or other surface, of the containers). For example, such a coating may be applied to a bottom surface of the containers to prevent the metal containers from sticking to a surface, tipping over, falling, rusting, etc. during manufacture (or other processing) of the metal containers. In specific applications (e.g., including steel or aluminum cans), the coating is applied to prevent the formation of rust (from developing on steel cans), or to prevent the formation of aluminum oxide on the conveyor surfaces during can manufacturing.
Such coating systems may include a coating application system for applying the coating (e.g., a roller system for applying the coating, a sprayer system for applying the coating, or other coating application systems), and an ultraviolet (UV) curing system for curing the coating after application by the coating application system. Unfortunately, the UV curing systems sometimes experience failures or other operational problems requiring maintenance, thereby shutting down the conveyor system.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide improved metal container conveyor systems and metal container processing systems.